116528-game-is-goodhas-great-potential-dont-listen-to-the-naysayers
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It is more than 80 in the whole world, I believe there is more than 7 guilds in datascape now... not sure how many have killed system daemons. | |} ---- To be honest in SWTOR it was a lot more fun in hutt ball you had to really aim to force push people into fire... especially when they were moving as well... grappling, stunning them in there was not nearly as fun as force pushing someone. | |} ---- ---- ---- Play the game and make up your mind yourself. A lot of people have opinions one way or the other. We all have biases one way or the other. I would suggest if you want to be social to play on a PVE server, especially if you play on EU. | |} ---- Honestly, play the game for yourself and (for the most part) ignore the forums. If I listened to everything negative someone said about something on the internet before I tried it, then I wouldn't like anything. Because I've come to realize once again that there are some people who want the game to fail. That try to hide in with the people who have legitimate criticisms. Then dive back into this protective group, and show their name tag, when you accurately call them out. It's the same thing with genuinely crappy players lumping themselves in with "casuals" in WoW. Take complaints of this game with a grain of salt. Don't ignore them completely, just...be cautious. Or do the easier thing that I mentioned earlier, and don't read the forums that much. | |} ---- ---- ---- To be honest it was the south park epsidoe about WOW that made me play wow... I was like look at how much fun Cartman and those guys are having. | |} ---- Honesty is the key. Drop 3 which should be coming soon, a few weeks hopefully, will more or less determine the fate of the game. | |} ---- People, stop with this crap. Next drop will be the final one for people who always hope (foolishly) that the next time something's updated, it will be to their liking. I've never seen those people happy. I have fun now, many people have fun now, they're not waiting impatiently for the next content to be out so that 2 months later they can start complaining again (being generous) When the next drop arrive. They'll still be having fun. For everyone else. Leave, or give feedback, but stop thinking you're something special that can guess when the world will end. You're not good at it whatever you may think. It's not an educated guess, it's a scenario where everything fits with your doomsaying because you shut out everything that doesn't agree with it. You're annoying to everyone who likes the game, making them feel like they're somehow not as good as you because they can't see the "reality" you're seeing. Make threads chanting the apocalypse where you can all cuddle up and cry together if you must but keep to yourself if you've got any inkling of altruism in you. | |} ---- ---- Well 'potential' is just spin-speak for "not good right now" so can't expect much | |} ---- ---- I just don't get people like you... Why do you even post when it's just negativity ..? | |} ---- ---- ---- I did log back in today and I played my ass off, and guess what, I really enjoyed it. I remembered not to take to heart the naysayers and just played as if there was no problems, nor did I encounter any, you're right. Bringing down a perfectly good game fo no apparent reason. moderator edit: language Edited October 21, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- some of these are people that posted legit requests for changes/ legit feedback in the early times of the game and were told to get out and go back to wow their love for the game was turned into hate but agree if you stay away from the forums (both the completely blind fan boys, and fire and brimstone doomsayers) the games fun, and is getting better definitly something to keep your eye on for the future, whether as a paying sub, or an interested person, is up to how "much" fun the current game is to you NOW. moderator edit: language Edited October 21, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- po·ten·tial pəˈten(t)SHəl/ adjective 1. having or showing the capacity to become or develop into something in the future. "a two-pronged campaign to woo potential customers" synonyms: possible, likely, prospective, future, probable; noun 1. latent qualities or abilities that may be developed and lead to future success or usefulness. If you read/comprehended the jist of my post, you'd "potentially" understand that it wasn't meant to go into detail of the problems of the game...there are plenty of threads about the details of what's wrong and what needs/should be done. It's a simple perspective from a returning player who actually likes the game and realizes it's alot better than the "naysayers" think/rant about (but that's my opinion, and others share it...but I digress). Never did I say it was perfect, or intend to use "spin-speak", I don't roll that way...if you don't like the game, or like the fact others are enjoying themselves (and who want the game to get better and better), then of course you may voice that, but there is a dubious under-tone of trollishness in much of the qq that I've been reading. To the point of the thread title being "garbage"...I'm sorry if it offends some sensibilities in reference to waste products, but there is a BIG difference between "naysayers" and constructive criticisms...may dog have mercy on your cupcakes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The next drop is going to contain a 100+ pages of bug fixes, a massive amount of system changes and Elder Game content for casuals. Carbine has said (in the 9/30 Nexus Report) that they aren't going to actively market the game again until the bug fixes are in. They have an awful lot riding on this next drop and they're treating it like it will, as Rikudou put it, "more or less determine the fate of the game". That's why people won't "stop with this crap". | |} ---- I'm not into PvP, so never tried Hutt Ball. I just love it when an enemy tries to act all badass and threatening, and I just shrug, wave my hand and watch him fly to his doom. :p | |} ---- Drop 3 (Nov.) only fixes about half of the critical issues. Drop 4 (Feb.*) has the other half. I'm not sure if either will correct PvP but I don't follow that as much. Hopefully D3 will fix enough that they'll feel confident launching the remarketing campaign but with WoD coming in Nov. and TOR's 3.0 landing in December I wouldn't blame them for waiting (or doing low-level marketing) until after D4 so they can pick up people burnt out on those games. I guess what I'm trying to say is don't pin all your hopes on D3, there's an excellent chance it won't be the hero WS needs (or deserves). * They claim D4 is due out in January, I say February 'cause if they chain their devs to their desks during the holiday season there will be some mighty grumpy work pushed into that release. | |} ---- Well, I'd sure like to see anyone quote a single line of Carbine saying something like "Ok guys, if you're not pleased with the next drop, well that's the best we can do and we'll drop the ball afterward. Feel free to leave." Unlikely. It's interpretation. Nothing more than small time preachers. | |} ----